Last Confessions
These are the Last Confessions heard by the guests before they met their fates, be it death or freedom. ’s last confession.]] Season 1 *[[Shane Dawson|'Shane Dawson']]- "I know I saw something with the Maid, I know for sure Eva saw it, but I think it’s best to not bring it up, but eventually I’m going to have to tell everybody.” *[[Andrea Brooks|'Andrea Brooks']]- "We are searching everywhere it’s this book we need to find with a symbol, I’m looking at this grandfather clock it has cabinets no one is looking in it. I open up the door and I found it! I was so happy!" *[[Justine Ezarik|'Justine Ezarik']]- "There’s so many different roads, there’s so many different paths I mean any way we go could potentially be correct...or wrong, depending on which way we go.” *[[GloZell Green|'GloZell Green']]- "Sorry Boo.” *[[Sierra Furtado|'Sierra Furtado']]- "The girl was like pretty strong, I’m trying to hold her down and not let go, because if I let go I’m gonna die.” *[[Matt Haag|'Matt Haag']]- "It‘s me or Timothy like thats what it comes down to, that‘s it, and I’m trying to come out of this alive.” *[[Timothy Delaghetto|'Timothy Delaghetto']]- "When I see Eva pick up the gun as she is looking at me while pulling the trigger...I almost would rather shoot myself in the head cause I don’t know if I can watch this!” *[[Lele Pons|'Lele Pons']]- "I’m getting super pissed at Joey! He’s literally throwing it on my feet! Survivors ' *[[Oli White|'Oli White]]'- '"I don't think I'm gonna go to another dinner party." *[[Eva Gutowski|'Eva Gutowski']]'- '"I feel so lucky to have survived." Season 2 *[[Lauren Riihimaki|'Lauren Riihimaki']]- "I just, like my brain cannot process that I was here for a dinner party and ended up about to be eaten by vampires..” *[[Jesse Wellens|'Jesse Wellens']]- "That seemed about right that girls needed to fight to save me.” *[[DeStorm Power|'DeStorm Power']]- "Third time wasn’t the charm for me, it was my time to go.” *[[Liza Koshy|'Liza Koshy']]- "What? What is this about?” *[[Tana Mongeau|'Tana Mongeau']]- "I’m honestly disappointed that they wouldn’t let me play, are lives depends on this game of stones!” *[[Gabbie Hanna|'Gabbie Hanna']]- "I don’t know how far along he (Alex) is then all of a sudden I see him stand up, and my heart drops! (Gabbie shouting: “Alex No!”) Pun intended. *[[Alex Wassabi|'Alex Wassabi']]- "No one was able to escape their fate, so I did little to fight back..” Survivors ' *[[Tyler Oakley|'Tyler Oakley]]'- '"I Feel Beyond Relieved We Can Go Home Now" *[[Andrea Russett|'Andrea Russett']]'- '"I Don't Think Anyone Will Believe I Defeated A Sorceress" Season 3 *[[JC Caylen|'JC Caylen']]- "I’m not feeling too hot right out, I don’t think I deserve to die... I kinda missed out...” *[[Roi Fabito|'Roi Fabito']]- "My head is in so many thoughts, am I gonna die? Am I gonna find these pieces? What’s Nikita doing?” *[[Teala Dunn|'Teala Dunn']]- "I finally ended up having 3, I look over, Ro has 3 too, so I need to step up my game.” *'(Before Revival) Matthew Patrick'- "I see how angry that Strongman is! He wants blood!” *[[Colleen Ballinger|'Colleen Ballinger']]- "I cannot believe that my friends are trying to kill me, I have never been more scared in my whole life then I am right now.” *[[Safiya Nygaard|'Safiya Nygaard']]- "What’s going on? Where is Manny and Nikita?” *[[Rosanna Pansino|'Rosanna Pansino']]- "I’m fighting for my life! I’m getting more and more nervous, I see my friends moving farther and farther away from me and I’m still drinking!” *[[Manny Mua|'Manny Mua']]- "She’s empty, she goes and she locks it nothings going on inside, I start to go like intense I start to like literally throw up freaking everything around us!” Survivors ' *[[Matthew Patrick|'Matthew Patrick]] "Okay, well, you have your own business, but don't be too long! Like, we’re getting out of here!” *[[Nikita Dragun|'Nikita Dragun']]' '"Tonight I found this strength and this will to fight, and I think in a twisted way, that was a gift from this town.” Season 4 *[[Justine Ezarik|'Justine Ezarik']]- "I don’t blame Tana and I know she didn’t want to do this, but I was like, ‘girl that’s not how it works. This is, this is it, like you have to do this, or we both die!’” *[[Timothy Delaghetto|'Timothy DeLaGhetto']]- "Garuda! Snatches me up out the game! And I’m like ‘why has my blue goddess boo forsaken me.’” *'DeStorm Power'- "There is a whole damn fiesta going on outside!” *'Tana Mongeau'- "Oh my gosh did I just finish the second puzzle too?!” *'Gabbie Hanna'- "I watch him kill Tana, and then he looks at me..” *'(Before Revival)' Colleen Ballinger- "How can this happen?!? I trusted Matt I thought he was gonna save me! I thought he was my Guardian Angel!” *[[Alex Wassabi|'Alex Wassabi']]- "Being here in Purgatory, I lost my way. I thought maybe I was evil. But at the end of the day, I might not have pirate's blood, but I definitely have a hero's heart." *[[Rosanna Pansino|'Rosanna Pansino']]'- '"I have a small amount of hope that maybe I can train these dinosaurs like Chris Pratt.” 'Survivors ' Category:Escape the Night Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Deceased Characters Category:Season 1 Cast Category:Season 2 Cast Category:Season 3 Cast Category:Season 4 Cast Category:Browse Category:Males Category:Females Category:Protagonists Category:First Victims Category:Second Victims Category:Third Victims Category:Fourth Victims Category:Fifth Victims Category:Sixth Victims Category:Seventh Victims Category:Eighth Victims Category:Ninth episodes Category:Lists